1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of force-applying mechanisms for compression tools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms for urging together the respective jaw members of compression tools and the like are well known in the art and comprise both direct and cam operated devices in various combinations. In the latter case, such devices are often employed with a multiple stroke lever member for rotating the cam member in response to the action of the lever or handle member. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,556 issued Mar. 1, 1960 to H. P. Dupre; 2,939,211 issued June 7, 1960 to A. G. Daniels; 3,101,017 issued Aug. 20, 1963 to B. M. Malkin et al; 3,342,059 issued Sept. 19, 1967 to Friedrich Gunther Laux; 3,475,946 issued Nov. 4, 1969 to F. G. Laux; 3,359,779 issued Dec. 6, 1967 to G. J. Filia; and 3,903,725 issued Sept. 9, 1975 to Reiner Rommel. It is to be noted that such mechanisms generally comprise a rather complex arrangement of interengaging parts which are both expensive and generally subject to frequent repair, realignment and replacement. Consequently, there is a need in such field for an improved force-applying mechanism which is both simple, inexpensive and readily adaptable for use in compression tools and the like.